Mochi Mochi no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Katakuri }} The Mochi Mochi no Mi is a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into mochi. It was eaten by Charlotte Katakuri. Etymology *"Mochi" is the name of a sweet rice cake, and can also be a descriptor for sticky things in general. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is given the ability to control large amounts of mochi; the mochi is thick enough to be used as a large blunt weapon, and is capable of trapping people, even extremely strong ones, due to its stickiness, especially if empowered by Busoshoku Haki. Its thickness and viscosity is such that large-caliber gunfire is completely unable to pierce through it. Although a Paramecia-type, it has shown some effects of an actual Logia power: the current user was able to transform into mochi to block off bullets or being blown apart by an explosive attack only to reform. Jinbe notes this fruit as a "special Paramecia". In contrast to a Logia power, mochi is a man-made substance instead of an element or force of nature. As with all Devil Fruits, this one has the potential to be "awakened", which allows the user to turn inorganic material around them into mochi. However, the mochi loses much of its stickiness if a sufficient amount of liquid is applied to it, allowing a trapped opponent to free themselves from it; this was first seen when Jinbe used Fishman Karate to douse Katakuri's leg with black tea, freeing the trapped Luffy. The mochi is edible, especially if the user is not actively controlling it. Luffy has indicated that he knows another weakness to this ability. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Katakuri uses his fruit in combat, and is capable of controlling large amounts of mochi with high precision. He has been shown extending his limb using mochi for various tasks. He extended his leg to form an extremely fast, large, tentacle-like blunt weapon, with much of it imbued with Haki to harm the rubber-bodied Monkey D. Luffy, and at the same time, entrapping him. He also used it to extend his hand to rescue Charlotte Brûlée from her captives, and secure Charlotte Galette while the Big Mom Pirates fell from Whole Cake Chateau. He also used his devil fruit to create mochi earplugs in order to stand to his mother's scream after the picture of Mother Carmel was broken during the Tea Party. He also distributed these earplugs to his siblings as well. He also used his mochi to plug up the cannons of Capone Bege's Big Father, causing them to explode when fired. This Devil Fruit is similar to the Gomu Gomu no Mi, as it gives the user's body the properties of a "stretchy" substance that allows them to extend their limbs and expand their bodies at will. This similarity was noted by Carrot and Katakuri himself. However, unlike the rubber powers gained from the Gomu Gomu no Mi, the user can also fully transform their body into their substance (in this case, mochi) and even produce it outside of their body and manipulate it. This allows Katakuri to imitate a few of Luffy's own techniques such as Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling and Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, with his ability to manipulate mochi making him further capable of adding twists of his own such as extra mochi arms for his version of Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling. Due to Katakuri's physical abilities, those replicated techniques end up being more effective than Luffy's attacks. As an awakened Devil Fruit user, Katakuri can turn surrounding inorganic material into mochi, spreading the adhesive substance around to enhance his range of attacks and capturing his opponents. Techniques * : Katakuri sprouts multiple long tendrils of mochi mimicking his leg and uses them to stomp down on his opponent. This was first used against Luffy, but was only named the second time it was used. This is called Willow Mochi in the Viz Manga. * : Katakuri, while holding his spear Mogura, tightly twists his mochi arm and then untwists it while thrusting the spear forward, creating a powerful drilling stab that can easily pierce through and destroy buildings and structures. It was first used against Luffy, who barely managed to dodge it, causing the attack to instead hit a building and completely destroying it. This is called Mochi Thrust in the Viz Manga. The name of this technique is pun with , a traditional ceremony to make mochi. * : Katakuri turns his arms and hands into mochi and then compresses them until they acquire a square-like shape. He then hardens them with Busoshoku Haki and punches his opponent. The compact, tight square-shape of the fists result in attacks that are a lot stronger than a regular Haki-enhanced punch, enough to make Luffy feel great pain when clashing fists with him. It was first used against two chefs. This is called Edged Mochi in the Viz Manga. The name of the technique references a way to prepare mochi in Japan in the form of hard, square-shaped blocks, instead of the gelatinous consistency of usual mochi. Awakened Techniques * : Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms the ground around him into mochi and uses it to capture his opponent from a far-away distance. It was first used to capture Luffy while he was running away. This is called Flowing Mochi in the Viz Manga. * : Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms nearby walls and ceilings into mochi, and then causes them to collapse on his opponent, burying them under a large pile of mochi and causing them to suffocate. It was first used to try to eliminate Luffy. This is called Mirror Mochi in the Viz Manga. The name of this technique and its final form are a pun of , a traditional Japanese New Year's decoration, as well as the fact that the technique was first used in the Mirro-World. * : Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms nearby surfaces into mochi and shapes them into multiple blunt-ended tendrils. He then has them converge on his opponent with great force, attempting to crush them. This is called '''Rainfall Mochi' in the Viz Manga. Trivia *This Devil Fruit was initially introduced as a Logia in the Magazine release, but was changed into a Paramecia in the Volume version, though is stated to be a . This is likely because mochi is a man-made substance, not a natural element. References Site Navigation ca:Mochi Mochi no Mi fr:Mochi Mochi no Mi it:Mochi Mochi ru:Моти Моти но Ми Category:Paramecia